


T-Junction

by cindernara



Category: Diary of Tootsies, เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (TV), เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindernara/pseuds/cindernara
Summary: These boys are at a three way junction. Follow Tine, Sarawat and Top in this dramatic comedy as they try to outwin, outlast and fall in love all over again.Each chapter is written by the different perspective of these boys.Memoirs of Tine's heart by Tine TeepakornNot a diary, just a notebook by Top SawangreunpaisarnCtrl + Alt + Del by Sarawat Guntithanon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Memoirs of Tine's heart: ONE

I could have packed my belongings before running to Fong. Instead, I brought Nuisance over because at least I have the last remnant of him. Well, forget about it. That _Saraleo_ is now knocking on the door asking me to open them.   
  
“I’m here for the guitar back,”  
  
As if my heart hasn’t shattered to bits already. Whatever that was shattered is now blended into fine dust. How could he, with all that composure make his way here and ask for **my** guitar? He gave that guitar to **me**. It is mine now.   
  
That guitar was mine and there was nothing I could do about it. I bet he’ll take that guitar and let that witch have it. What a nice way to end all this Wat.   
  
“Please, take this guitar and never come back again.”  
  
Right after I slammed the door, something else slammed and thunders the nights to come.   
  
  
_10/XX/202X  
  
_ “I love you Fong. Please don’t leave me.”  
  
“Shut up Tine. You’re just lonely.”  
  
Fong is not wrong you know. It has been months after that incident. I’ve moved on to a different dorm, away from my old dorm, further than that suite I used to call home. I abandoned all my belongings including my Scrubb poster, which was more heart-breaking than the stupid break up.   
  
Fong had stayed the night after I made the boys watch horror movies with me. Phuak and Ohm had to leave after, so I had to plead to Fong to stay the night with me in case anything happens. Nothing happened. Fong is mad at me and now when the sun is up, he wanted to leave.   
  
“It’s Sunday Tine. It’s my day off from you. I dote on you Monday to Saturday. Sunday is mine. Go find Phuak or Ohm.”  
  
I can’t fight that. But what else I could do on a Sunday? I got up from my bed, reluctantly walk Fong to the door. You sure you can’t re-think this? Guess not. Fong had left without a hesitation. Mr Chic is chic no longer. My Lonely sounds fitting right now.   
  
  
_12/XX/202x  
  
_ Geez, I can’t believe that I’m late for the cheerleader interview and photoshoot. I was early until I had to bump into Green. Great catch up but wrong timing. I wasn’t the only one who is late, so I still had time to do my makeup and change into the uniform. This rush makes me out of breath that I feel so lack of focus and underprepared.  
  
“Hello, my name is Sawangreunpaisarn, but you can call me Top. I’ll be in charge of the interview and photo taking today.”   
  
The reason why I agree to do this shit interview was a promised that the interviewer is a pretty senior, not some male senior. Looks like I wasn’t the only male cheerleader were fed with the same lie. This is going to be the most dreadful day ever.   
  
There were different questions directed at everyone. Like side interest, time management and so on. To sum it all up, this was just a publicity stunt to get more male cheerleaders into the squad.   
  
P’Top then directed his question to me, recycling the same question from the third guy. It was straight forward question, aside from cheer, am I in other clubs, and if so, what club is that?   
  
“No, being in another club is exhausting and I have lesser time to complete my assignments.”  
  
“Well, I have sources telling me that you were in the music club in year one. What changed?”  
  
 _As if I want to stay in the same music club as my ex._  
  
I shrugged at P’Top giving the _I’m not telling you, challenge me_ face. I refuse to reply. _Next_. Unknowingly, that had started off a chain reaction where every now and then P’Top will actively look at me, asking for my opinion or statement. My eyes rolled and rolled to the point that I almost lost my contacts  
  
When the interview had come to an end, P’Top requested for some photos to go with the interview. Even if the interview was shitty and a waste of my afternoon, at least I look good in photos, right? What could possibly go wrong?  
  
  
 _20/XX/202X  
  
_ Fong had picked up a copy of the university’s monthly magazine before heading over to my dorm. Being sick has its advantages. I get Fong’s stellar notes, eat his homecooked congee and he’ll do my laundry for me. I could have gotten Type to come stay with me until I recover but he has Man now and I don’t want to rain on their parade by having Type nursing me as if I’m not a grown man with a sentimental attachment to my brother.   
  
“Here’s the notes and that magazine, I’m fixing your congee now.”  
  
Fong had placed the items on my table while I scurried to flip the pages. I was curious how the picture turns out. I know that I look super good that day and maybe I can put it on my social media.   
  
“HAH! Your face is in the middle of a page break. How unlucky can you get Mr Chic?”  
  
Fong took a peep next to me. Fong was curious after I had told him about the interview with P’Top and the rest of the male cheerleaders. That piece of _shet_. I need to get his social media handle and give him a few lessons on editing and alignment. 


	2. Not a diary, just a notebook: ONE

_I’m sure Ms Cha or Gus is a great person. I’m just not favourable with you dating someone much older than you. Find someone who is around the same age. Then I’ll approve.  
  
_ Mom couldn’t see how badly I wanted to be with Gus. I know his friends are not exactly the kind of person mom wants me around with. Maybe, therefore, Gus wanted to end things even when our relationship was steady. Talk about adults know better huh.   
  
  
_15/XX/202X  
  
_ It is two in the morning. I’m currently trying to meet deadline for the university monthly magazine submission. Re-reading the interview transcripts is such a big headache. If only the chairwoman had sent 2 of us to work on this then perhaps, I won’t be in such a state.   
  
After an hour, I managed to get it sorted out. Half the time I was constantly reminded of that idiotic cheerleader and his stare. He thinks that face and that glare scares me. Sorry Honey, it doesn’t. It’s adorable. That lips, his eyes that sparkle. I really want to know more about him.

If I search his name up on the search bar, will his profile show up? Or should I add my social media handle in the credits?  
  
  
  
 _20/XX/202X  
  
_ Fresh copies from the printing house. I admit for once I’m excited about the university magazine. I hope that Mr Chic would see my masterpiece.   
  
“There’s this guy I fancy. I don’t know how to catch his attention. I thought that this is the only way to get him to look at me.”  
  
I tried to explain to the chairwoman of the club. She was quite bewildered that everything else was in order except the cheerleader’s page.  
  
The chairwoman laughed and told me how this must be one of the most ridiculous way of getting your crush to hate you. She sent me off back to the clubroom after promising me a drink if I managed to get the guy.   
  
  
_23/XX/202X  
  
_ Mr Chic had direct messaged me that same night after the magazine was issued. He went on saying of all the photos and people in the picture, why is he the only one getting a page break. Even that stupid band got better photo alignment despite the awful camera quality. I’m impressed that he was able to notice such detailed piece of work. I got his attention now but how could I tell him that I fancy him, and I didn’t want anyone else to see his adorable smile.   
  
I know that I shouldn’t have him on ‘read’ for too long but I don’t know what to say okay?  
  
 **Top: Hi Mr Chic, I am so sorry for this mishap. My sincerest apology for this shortcoming. I assure you that nothing like this will ever happen again.  
  
Mr Chic: Urgh, it’s not like I’ll ever have the chance to be photographed again.  
  
Mr Chic: It’s okay. It’s not like anyone looks forward to my photo. Have a good day P’Top.   
**  
Now what should I do?


	3. Ctrl + Alt + Del: ONE

_Try harder to keep it.  
  
_ Do you think that I never try? I ran to Fong’s dorm to get **my** nuisance back. Not **his** nuisance. My nuisance is Tine Teepakorn. His nuisance is that guitar he shamelessly name instead of focusing on his rehearsals.  
  
I had my lines ready. I was about to tell him how much he makes me smile and how my days are brighter. No amount of apology would get my nuisance back. I guess what Tine had told me about the cup spilling and picking up after feels different makes sense to me now.  
  
If I had held Tine tightly then none of this would happen. His eyes wouldn’t be so swollen when Tine had opened the door.  
  
“I’m here for my nuisance back,”  
  
Tine disappeared for a moment only to return with his nuisance. This is it; I’m going to get my nuisance back.  
  
“Please take this guitar and never come back again.”  
  
*door slams*  
  
 _What? No! Not guitar nuisance. You, nuisance._  
  
  
  


 _20/XX/202X  
  
_ “Oi, Wat. Look at this. You’ll never guess who’s on the university magazine.”

P'Dim came back from his student club president meeting. The first thing he did was to disrupt ctrl + s practice. P'Dim walks over towards me. Handing the magazine dog eared, indicating its importance.

It's Tine. Tine had that cheerleader interview. The _best of male cheerleader_ interview. I could see his smile so evidently even with the page break. I want a copy and I'm going to keep it. I miss him. I still regret that miscommunication then.  
  
  
  
  
 _23/XX/202X_

I was on my way to practice. Stopping by the canteen to get my usual drink. After that image of Tine smiling for the photo was out of this world. Tine was genuinely happy; his complexion was shining bright. Tine have seen better days without me.  
  
"He DM-ed me. Mr Chic did. Gosh, help me."  
  
Mr Chic? As in Tine, Mr Chic? My intention was to get my usual caffeine fix and now I hear about Tine DM-ed this other guy?  
  
I have no intention to eavesdrop, but I can't exactly avoid it if that ass declare out in public right? I need to know what's going on.  
  
  
  
  
 _25/XX/20XX_  
  
"Sources tells me that his name is P'Top. He's a film student. Helps out with the school news committee club when needed, third year, waiting for his internship."  
  
According to Earn, P'Top deliberately had Tine's face on the page break to get his attention. P'Top too wants to get his hand on Tine.  
  
I don't know who is this P'Top person, but I don't trust him. His shady smile just shows that he is up to no good. I'm going to get Tine back and there's nothing he can do about it.  
  
Time to play on offence.  
  



	4. Memoirs of Tine's heart: TWO

_25/XX/202X_

It has been days now and Fong, Phuak and Ohm still would not let go of that stupid photo. I should have just waited a day longer and get that magazine myself, but I can’t really blame myself for being that impatient, now can I? I threw that magazine away. Not wanting to be reminded of that shithead photographer P’Top. On the Brightside, I am sure no one ever reads the magazine.

“Tineee… I saw your photo on the monthly magazine. You look so dashing! You know who else still thinks you look great?”

Afternoon class was cancelled. While we were figuring out what to do with our free time, we sat at our usual table in the café hoping for an idea to pop up. That was when Green came and with the said greeting.

“Oohhh… Tine has a new admirer now?”

Fong just could never control his mouth. Although it does pique my interest, I rather it remained a secret especially knowing how that third-rate photo had become. I told Green that I was not and will never be interested in whoever that person is. Pretty sure he or she is a weirdo. 

“But Tinee... He’s no weirdo. He’s Sarawat. I saw him kept a photo of you in his phone. Often checking I out during his breaks.”

My instant reaction was to choke on my drink. Fong stood up in a standing ovation. Fong had a hunch that Sarawat might be interested in that photo too given that Sarawat has yet to delete any of my photos on his Instagram. I am sure that it’s just Sarawat have no idea how to delete a post. No big deal. Not that I have seen his latest post or anything. I could not block him only because I know that one day, I might want to flex my next boyfriend on his feed.

“Stop it! Both of you. Whatever that went on with him, it’s done. I-” 

I was cut off by a notification on my phone. It was a follow notification from that P’Top. I had direct messaged him a few days ago, but I never followed him or want to follow a second-rate photographer. Curious, I had to check out his posts and see it for myself.  
  
  
_27/XX/202X  
  
_“Tine, we’re planning to go karaoke after class. Come join?”  
  
Who would say no to karaoke? Of course, I will go. We have some overdue fun to catch up with. There was no assignments or upcoming tests to study for so a karaoke night might be good to energise our spirits up before the actual cramming and nights without sleep begins.  
  
After class, Phuak an Fong made their way to the carpark first, while Ohm and I stopped by the canteen to get a drink before heading over to where Phuak and Fong are.   
  
As Ohm and I were walking through the hallway and down the stairs, I felt inclined to often turn my backs as if someone were calling out to me, looking at me. But as I turn each time, there is no one around. When I had mentioned it to Ohm, he does not seem affected by it at all. I shuddered at the uneasiness that was directed at me.  
  
It could be a possibility that the hallway is haunted so it would be best if we should walk a little faster. I am not fond with getting into trouble with beings that I can not see. Regardless, this ice-cold feel on my back is not pleasant.   
  
It was a trap. The three of them fooled me into getting to know someone. Other than the fours of us, there were this other two people that Phuak brought. I get what they were trying to do, and I appreciate the effort, but you cannot possibly rush someone who is not ready.  
  
After a few rounds of songs, my throat was starting to feel parched. I excused myself to get a drink over the counter. That was that and I just needed to rest from the excitement that the rest were having. The two friends that joined us today seems nice and on different circumstances we would have been good friends. Right now, I’m just not open to any changes yet. I just need my family and the usual circle of friends.  
  
I was halfway to the counter when Sean, the new guy offered to accompany me. He did not say anything at all, which was comforting to me. Otherwise I would not know what to say to him.  
  
Just before we parted ways, I exchanged my Instagram with them. Out of courtesy of course, they had been pleasant to be with and maybe after all these self-mopping, I could hang with either of them. Fong and I went to have supper nearby the karaoke place while the others went ahead and call it a day. There were still a couple of stalls that was still open so Fong had time to decide what he would like to eat.  
  
  
_30/XX/202X_

“I’m telling you! It feels like something is after me.”  
  
It was few days ago when the haunting happened. I started feeling the cold stares from the back, shudders and goosebumps, the echoed footsteps but when I turned around, there was no one there! It was slowly driving me insane that I had trouble sleeping last night. I told Fong that I wanted to do a spiritual cleanse, to get rid of whatever that was following me lately. I insisted that the faster I do this, the better. Only then I will be at peace with myself.  
  
As if I have not had a bad day yet. During cheer practice, we had to share the field with those soccer kids and guess who was there? That _saraleo._ I was able to avoid him for months now and look who decided to show up? Regardless, I just have to endure an hour more then I’ll leave quickly before he notices me.  
  
You know how when you feel like a long time has passed but when you check for the time, it has only been 5 minutes? Yes, exactly that. It feels exactly that when the rest was distracted by _that person_ having practice. I could not even hide my expression any longer. I was just this salty person trying to get through practice.  
  
All that salt was about to change when I had bumped into P’Top during my toilet break. P”Top had just finished interviewing the basketball boys over at the other block. To which, I had jokingly asked if their photo would end up like mine, with a face being cut by a page breaker. Even though it sounded petty, I had to ask as a running joke.  
  
“I have to get back to practice. It was nice to see you around.”  
  
“I’ll walk you back. The field, right? I have some time to kill.”  
  
Our conversation went back and forth for awhile before I reached the field. After P’Top had left, some of the girls crowded around me asking about P’Top. Turns out that even though P’Top does not have a strong fanbase as that _saraleo_ , he still has some presence around the campus.  
  
They were right about P’Top’s presence because clearly, that _saraleo_ is looking this way.  
  
---


End file.
